The primary reason for the invention was to utilize the static electricity created by the motion of cars and trucks in an efficient and in a controlled environment to enable us to generate the high voltages necessary to operate an electric motor or one like it, which is an electric motor that can operate off ac, dc, or static electricity. With current generators you have to add on the additional weight of the generator and the don't utilize the natural motion in the same way.